131018 sami enter
(15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Alright Sami, the server is booted, connect when ready. (16) Sami: (( Oh, sorry, didn't realize we had already started )) (11) calamitousClotho GM: their busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead (16) Sami: Okay, connecting now. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami, roll a notice! (11) calamitousClotho GM: NM GT already did that (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: You have a nice room. (16) Sami: 4dF => 0,1,0,1 = (2) (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami, describe yourself and your room. (16) Sami: Sami is a scrawny 13-year-old girl with a long braid in the back and a round face. She wears frilly clothes, but they're stained with paint and clay and other things. (16) Sami: Her room is filled with all manner of discarded half-finished projects and art supplies, and a stack of trashy fantasy novels in one corner. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: It is cleaner than mine. (16) Sami: Oh! You can see me? (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Though mine is a bit messier than usual, I suppose. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I can. (16) Sami: I probably should've cleaned up if I had known you were going to see me. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: One moment while I figure out... ah here they are. (16) Sami: But then again I probably wouldn't have fuckin' bothered. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: These are quite big. These machines won't fit into your room. (15) Kate Wightt AA: Not all of them, at least. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I do not mind the mess of an artist. (16) Sami: Oh yeah. Your room is probably full of fuckin terrifying monsters you've made, right? (15) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Move some shit to make room for the cruxstruder. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Not terrifying, but monsters yes. (16) Sami: Well....I guess I could probably put the eighty lizards I made for the Lizard Prom piece somewhere... (16) Sami: ...I never did make their cute prom outfits though. (16) Sami: I really ought to finish this one... (15) Kate Wightt AA: ((if i'm not mistaken, chronologically, sami is second to enter)) (16) Sami: (( Yeah, I think so )) (11) calamitousClotho GM: si ** (16) Sami begins trying to clear space, but does take some time every time she picks up an old project to examine it and remember what the goal was and drift down memory lane for a bit. ** (16) Sami: Oh, wow, I forgot about this painting! This thing started off so fuckin' great... (16) Sami: ...before it turned into a piece of shit. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Do try to focus Sami, I'm getting the creeps in this place. (15) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Deploy Cruxtruder. (16) Sami: Oh, right. You said something about a bunch of fuckin' locals, right? (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I glimpsed them in the woods, yes. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I fear it is only a matter of time before they stumble upon my house. (16) Sami: Yeah, we need to get me playing so I can watch your back then! ** (16) Sami examines the Cruxtruder. ** (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: This is preferable. Luckilly this should only be a few mintues. (15) Kate Wightt AA: Now, the next machine is the long one, the totem lathe... Where should we put it? (16) Sami: What's this fuckin' thing? It got so many pieces to mess with... (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: That's the one the glowy ball comes out of. (16) Sami: Oh, right. This is the one you said not to mess with? (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Right, but I don't think you could open it if you tried. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: It is quite formidible. (16) Sami: That sounds like a challenge! (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: It isn't. (16) Sami: Oh, right you said something about a fuckin' lathe? (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Yes, I need to know where to put it. (16) Sami: Man, there's so much stuff in here. It's hard to make room... (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: It won't fit in your room. (16) Sami: Let's try in the hall. (11) calamitousClotho GM: you could always put it out back :3 (16) Sami: (( So I would have to go through the Obstacle Course every time I wanted to use it? =P )) (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Okay. (11) calamitousClotho GM: ((yulp)) (16) Sami: (( I did actually figure that was a likely outcome of this whole mess )) (15) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Delpoy Totem Lathe. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Oh darn. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Well, I can always put it in the bathroom. (16) Sami: Not fitting in the hallway? (16) Sami: Ughh, the bathroom's going to be fuckin' cramped....let's see if it fits. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: No, the totem lathe is fine, I need somewhere for the Alchimeter (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: The sink needs to go. (15) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Remove sink. (16) Sami: Hey! (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Don't worry, i'll put it in the kitchen. (16) Sami: Removing someone's fuckin' bathroom fixtures? Who fuckin' does that?! (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: There are more sinks in this house. (16) Sami: That is some fucked up logic! (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I think I have a more artistic place for it, actually. (16) Sami: Did the lathe fit? (15) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Adorn the obstacle couse with sink. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Much better. ** (16) Sami looks upon Kate's handiwork. ** (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Everything is in place now, I think. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Kate... your mother would be proud ** (16) Sami gets a fit of the giggles. ** (16) Sami: The Colonel is going to flip right the fuck out when he sees this! (16) Sami: This is fuckin' beautiful, Kate. (16) Sami: Do I get to do this shit in your house next? (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: No. (16) Sami: Aww. That's bullshit! (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Jack nearly broke greathorn. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Though I now realize that is an impossible feat. (11) calamitousClotho GM: ALL HAIL GREATHORN (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Don't worry, you'll be nearby when you enter, I think. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Oh right, you'll need this. (16) Sami: So you get to have all this fun godgame power in my house and I have to just run around and watch? (15) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Deploy card next to totem lathe. ** (16) Sami gasps. ** (16) Sami: Kate. (16) Sami: KATIE. (16) Sami: WE HAVE TO MAKE A FORT. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I'm sure there will be some avenue for you to... what. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Can't we do this a bit later? (16) Sami: Oh, right. Those fuckin' creepers outside your house. (16) Sami: Okay, but when I get there we're building a fort. (16) Sami: To keep out the creepers, I mean. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Yea. I fear they may have tracked me. (16) Sami: Obviously. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: We will build a fort in a bit. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Let's get this thing open. (16) Sami: Oh, right. (16) Sami: Now what sorts of things am I supposed to be throwing in this thing when it comes out? (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I am unsure. Gather a few things that... You like. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, while Sami is Kind of following your directions... you smell smoke nearby (16) Sami: Any specific kinds of things? (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I don't know, I think... wait. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Something is not right. (15) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Check outside. (16) Sami: You okay Katie-bear? ** (16) Sami looks through her closet for anything that looks interesting to toss into the glow orb when it comes out. ** (15) Kate Wightt AA: "Ghost Miss, are we in danger?" (11) calamitousClotho GM: There are dozens of tiny gnomes with tiny hats trying to put out a fire. They're being accosted by a black figure with bleeding eyes. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami what do you find. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, Libbysprite turns her face towards the window, and shakes her head... but bars the door. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Sami I dont' think we have much time left. (15) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Ready crossbow. (16) Sami: Let's see....old statue of an eagle I was making that started melting....waterlogged copy of the Silmarillion....a painting I made when I was six of a helicopter....or maybe it was a bear. God I fuckin' sucked at painting when I was six. (16) Sami: Ughh, this old Boxed Set of that boring Civil War Documentary that dad got me for my birthday last year. (16) Sami: Oh! I made this voodoo doll of myself, too. Never fuckin' worked. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Get about 5 or 6 things. (16) Sami: I guess we can try this shit! (16) Sami: Oh, and this copy of Martha Stewart's coffee table book about Doilies of the World, too. (16) Sami: I won't mind losing that. (16) Sami: I guess I've got enough stuff to try! (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I don't think you'd want Martha stewart as a ghost guide thing. (16) Sami: Oh. That's a good fuckin' point. (16) Sami: Wait, so the ghost turns into what you throw into it? (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I'm assuming so. (16) Sami: Well then I want to throw this awesome sculpture of a dragon I made last month first! (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Though why this miss's eyes were in Jack's modus I will probably never know. (16) Sami: It's not painted yet, but a dragon sprite would be so awesome~! (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Good idea. (15) Kate Wightt AA: (is there like an intuition skill) (11) calamitousClotho GM: ((yeah one sec sorry. got distracted)) (15) Kate Wightt AA: <3> (16) Sami: See, for the tail I just glued a kitchen knife to it. So it's actually pretty fuckin' sharp. (16) Sami: I actually still have the scar from when I made it, see? ** (16) Sami holds up her left index finger. ** (16) Sami: I was bleeding SO bad. (16) Sami: That's why the statue's kind of red here. (11) calamitousClotho GM: You can roll fate and see what happens. (15) Kate Wightt AA: 4df => 1,1,1,0 = (3) (15) Kate Wightt AA: (trying to realize that prototyping changes the monsters. (11) calamitousClotho GM: There seems to be a direct correllation. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Wait. Sami. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Maybe Martha isn't a bad idea. (16) Sami: Hey, if I threw a sword in would my ghost be a talking sword? I think the Colonel has an old Civil War sword somewhere... (16) Sami: Real fuckin' funny, Kate. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: No, I mean. My ghost has bleeding eyes, right? (16) Sami: "Sami, you should make a bird feeder. It's a good thing." (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Well, the monster out there does too. (16) Sami: I don't know, does it? (16) Sami: I haven't seen your ghost. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Ugh. I think when you change your ghost you change the monsters. (16) Sami: That's the creepiest fuckin' thing I've ever heard. (16) Sami: That WOULD be your ghost, Katie. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Hey, she's nice. (16) Sami: Yeah, if you don't mind fuckin' ghost blood all over the place. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: It's not real blood, though that thing out there might be actually bleeding. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I wonder if it will die eventually. (16) Sami: I'm also failing to see how fuckin' Martha Stewart Monsters is a good thing. (16) Sami: Heh. "Good thing." (16) Sami: But yeah, the dragon's probably a bad idea I guess. They'd all have knife tails and fire breath or something. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I think I'd prefer an insider trader to a dragon with a knife on its tail. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Maybe a nice picture of a tree. (15) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Do you have any pictures of trees? (16) Sami: Um....I guess this thing COULD be a tree. I thought ti was a helicopter though. (16) Sami: Maybe the monsters will come out badly drawn and with no sense of perspective! (11) calamitousClotho GM: hang on (11) calamitousClotho GM: kate needs a min (24) Kate Wightt AA: What was the last thing you said? (16) Sami: (( Okay )) (16) Sami: Maybe the monsters will come out badly drawn and with no sense of perspective! (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: That would be entertaining. (16) Sami: Fuck, Katie, did the monsters knock you off the internet? (16) Sami: We'd better fucking hurry. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: No, I think i just had a bit of a blip. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Are you ready? (16) Sami: I guess. I'll try throwing this incredibly shitty drawing at the sprite and hope it doesn't have an eye for art. (16) Sami: (( Oops. Probably shouldn't have known the word sprite there. )) (24) Kate Wightt AA: ((nope)) (11) calamitousClotho GM: ((i forgive, in my infinite kindness. Such magnanonimity)) (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Sounds like a reasonable choice. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I will begin the opening of this thing. (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Open cruxstruder. (11) calamitousClotho GM: how are you going to open it, Kate? (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Grab chair. (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Bludgeon the lid with the chair. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Hehe. all right (11) calamitousClotho GM: roll a computer use (9) Balish Aggaro: Disconnecting from server... (21) Balish Aggaro: Disconnecting from server... (24) Kate Wightt AA: 4df+1 => 0,0,1,-1,1 = (1) (16) Sami: (( Kate, if you drop that chair on me... )) (11) calamitousClotho GM: You barely manage to tap the top... (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: How do I do this. (16) Sami: Try flipping it turnways. (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Flip it turnways. (24) Kate Wightt AA: 4df+1 => 0,1,-1,-1,1 = (0) (16) Sami: No, not that turnways! (16) Sami: The other turnways! (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Flip it turnways. (24) Kate Wightt AA: 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,0,1 = (1) (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Like this? (16) Sami: Kate, have you ever operated a fuckin' video game before? (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami... there's a knock on your door (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Hardly. ** (16) Sami thinking fast tries a CLEVER PLOY: ** (11) calamitousClotho GM: It is... rather insistent (16) Sami: "Go around! This door's closed for repairs!" (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: We should hurry. (16) Sami: Oh shit, this might come down to a strife. (11) calamitousClotho GM: The knocking gets even louder. "Young Lady, you have set a fire in this home and I have reason to suspect you have .... Contraband." (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Pry that shit open. (24) Kate Wightt AA: 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,-1,1 = (0) (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Fuck all kinds of duck. (16) Sami: "That's a scandalous accusation!" (16) Sami: "On both counts!" (24) Kate Wightt AA: 4df+1 => -1,-1,-1,0,1 = (-2) (24) Kate Wightt AA: ((Oh dear)) ** (16) Sami looks around for something she can use in case a strife comes up, and gets ready to set her Kind Abstratus. ** (16) Sami: I probably should've set this so long ago... (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Where is that sword you were talking about? (24) Kate Wightt AA: 4df+1 => 1,-1,1,-1,1 = (1) (16) Sami: In the Colonel's Study! I don't think I can get it without getting past him! (16) Sami: C'mon, Kate, I BELIEVE IN YOU@ (16) Sami: (( I'm using my Stunt for this one )) (11) calamitousClotho GM: "PREPARE FOR BUNK INSPECTION!" (16) Sami: You fuckin' got this! (24) Kate Wightt AA: ((trying to open it but CC is ignoring my rolls :-p)) (24) Kate Wightt AA: 4df+2 => 1,1,0,1,2 = (5) (24) Kate Wightt AA: BAM (11) calamitousClotho GM: ((I have seen your crappy rolls, Kate. You tried them out. So I started to ignore them. You can't keep rerolling till you get what you want.)) ** (16) Sami grabs her largest paintbrush and sets her KIND ABSTRATUS to PAINTBRUSH KIND. ** (16) Sami: (( Try using something different. That'd be a separate roll )) (16) Sami: (( And hopefully that'll be the one my I BELIEVE IN YOU thing applies to )) (16) Sami: (( At least I think it'd be a separate roll )) (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Grab table. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami, the door bursts open, and the Colonel is STEAMING MAD. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: This will work. ** (16) Sami stands up and salutes. ** (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Open that damned lid NAO (11) calamitousClotho GM: So, Sami, you have your paintbrush, Colonel Heston is staring you down, and there is a table floating in mid air. ** (16) Sami tries not to start laughing. ** (24) Kate Wightt AA: 4df+2 => 0,-1,0,-1,2 = (0) (11) calamitousClotho GM: Roll your stuff Kate. (11) calamitousClotho GM: *wince* (24) Kate Wightt AA: ((fuck)) (11) calamitousClotho GM: Kate manages to open the top, her numerous beatings have finally pried the damn thing open (24) Kate Wightt AA: ((there is a table beating on some strange device)) (16) Sami: (( This is probably one of those "Success at a price" things )) (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I got it. (16) Sami: (( The price being a severe reaming by the Colonel )) (16) Sami: Nice fuckin' job, Kate. (11) calamitousClotho GM: The Colonel bats the table away as the lid comes off. "What hogwash do you have going on in here, young lady!? This Bunk is a mess! I should give you 50 laps for this!" (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Distract the Colonel with a dancing statue. (24) Kate Wightt AA: 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,1,1 = (2) (16) Sami: I am currently engaging the enemy, sir! Only it turns out the enemy is great at upending the fu--flipping furniture, sir! (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Do your thing. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, you kind of flail a statue near him. He glowers. "What was that I heard, young lady? Was that a substitute curse?" (16) Sami: It's this glowy thing, sir! Help me toss things at it until it goes away! (16) Sami: No fuckin' way! (16) Sami: Er....I mean... (24) Kate Wightt AA: ((uh oh)) (16) Sami: Yeah, kinda. ** (16) Sami tries to surreptitiously toss the SHITTY ART at the kernel. ** (11) calamitousClotho GM: He glares at you, then reaches out and tries to grab this GLOWING ILLEGAL FLOATING CONTRABAND! ((Roll d100 call high or low)) (16) Sami: 1d100 => 84 = (84) Low (16) Sami: Colonel, I wouldn't touch that thing! (16) Sami: It's fuckin' dangerous! (11) calamitousClotho GM: Roll Rapport (16) Sami: 4dF+3 => 1,-1,0,0,3 = (3) (11) calamitousClotho GM: 4dF+2 => 1,1,-1,1,2 = (4) (11) calamitousClotho GM: "I'm not taking any of your foul-mouth, young lady!" He says, just as he reaches for it. ((1d100, high or low)) (16) Sami: That is such bullshit! You say way worse sh--stuff than that all the fu--flippin' time! (16) Sami: 1d100 => 76 = (76) Low (11) calamitousClotho GM: The colonel grabs the sprite, and there's a flash! Suddenly, you have... COLONELSPRITE (COLONELKERNEL) and he is NOT PLEASED. (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Grab a paintbrush and paint the colonel. (16) Sami: SHIT! (16) Sami: Colonel! (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I did not expect that. (16) Sami: Are you all right?! (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Oh dear. (16) Sami: Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. (11) calamitousClotho GM: HE points angrily at you and yells gibberish. (16) Sami: I take it all fuckin' back! I'll never say a f....I'll never say a flippin' thing again if you'll just be okay... (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Sami we don't have time. The clock is ticking. (11) calamitousClotho GM: The clock on the cruxtruder is counting down from 2:22, currently at 2:20 (16) Sami: Huh. Well....I guess if he's healthy enough to be flippin' angry at me....he's going to be flippin' fine? (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: One can only hope. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: We will find out after we finish. (16) Sami: Do I still need to throw stuff in this flippin' thing? You wanted me to throw something flippin' weak in it, right? (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: No, I'm sure it will be fine. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Turn the wheel. ** (16) Sami begins turning the wheel reluctantly. ** (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami, roll athletics to dodge the cruxite dowel as it falls out! (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Kolonel, please assist your daughter. (16) Sami: 4dF+1 => -1,0,-1,-1,1 = (-2) (24) Kate Wightt AA: (exit?) (16) Sami: (( Ack )) (16) Sami: (( And that's one I actually have TRAINING in! )) (11) calamitousClotho GM: Oh no Sami, the rod hit you! you take 1 physical stress, and gain the aspect "has a splitting headache" (16) Sami: Flippin' perfect. (11) calamitousClotho GM: 2:10 ** (16) Sami grabs the rod and the character sheet Kate deployed earlier. ** (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Rod and card into the Totem Lathe. (16) Sami: Oh, right. ** (16) Sami runs to the bathroom to get this thing carved. ** (11) calamitousClotho GM: Ok, you manage to start it getting carved, it's gonna take a few seconds. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Colonel sprite is still spouting gibberish (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Kolonel, please. Think of the children. (16) Sami: I sure hope you're not stuck like this forever, Colonel. (7) Nate: Disconnecting from server... (16) Sami: Although I guess this does make your lectures a lot less scary and a lot more funny. (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Check on that imp. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, the imps are stalking around outside the house, looking for something else to burn. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami, your comment seems to enrage him. (11) calamitousClotho GM: The totem lathe is carved, 1:40. ** (16) Sami takes the totem back to her computer and contacts Kate: ** (16) Sami: What now? (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Into the alchimeter, the third one. It's in the bathroom. ** (16) Sami takes the totem to the alchemiter and gets this thing done. ** (11) calamitousClotho GM: I thought totem lathe was in the bathroom? (24) Kate Wightt AA: Totel lathe was hallway (11) calamitousClotho GM: aah ok (16) Sami: (( Oh, right. Sorry, i got that wrong before )) (16) Sami: (( Then NOW to the bathroom )) (16) Sami: For the record, Katie, I would never tear out someone's bathroom fixtures. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami, you put the totem into the alchemiter, It begins to read the totem. The colonel keeps pointing to you, then the floor, and giving the handsign for 500. (16) Sami: I just can't think of a scenario where it would be helpful. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Sorry. (25) Dean: ((he wants you to do 500 push ups)) (11) calamitousClotho GM: 1:02 the alchemiter produces a small doll on the stand. (16) Sami: I'll do it later, Colonel. Geez, give it a flippin' rest. Don't make me throw something at you! ** (16) Sami grabs the doll and runs back to her computer. ** (16) Sami: What do I do with this thing? (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Break it. (11) calamitousClotho GM: The colonel follows, shrieking angrily (11) calamitousClotho GM: He starts trying to make you do push ups. (16) Sami: Not now, Colonel! This is flippin' important! ** (16) Sami throws whatever's closest at him. ** (11) calamitousClotho GM: You mean the doll you're holding? (16) Sami: (( Geez, I hope she's not that dumb )) (11) calamitousClotho GM: Hehehe (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Break the statue. (11) calamitousClotho GM: hang on, gm conference (11) calamitousClotho GM: sami, roll 1d100 call high or low (16) Sami: 1d100 => 98 = (98) Low (25) Dean: ((ha)) (16) Sami: (( Gog Sami, I designed you to be flighty, not an IDIOT )) (25) Dean: ((thats basiclly a citical fail)) (16) Sami: (( I'm aware )) (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami, you throw the statue, and it flies THROUGH Colonelsprite, it's head being crushed against the far wall. And everything goes white. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami Heston, Witch of Breath, has entered the Land of Gallows and Torches. (25) Dean: ((its happening, i can go to bed)) (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Excellent! (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Wait, that looks nothing like where I am. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Are you somewhere else in this world? (25) Dean: ((oh, a witch in a land of torches and gallows, can you say, dead women walking)) (16) Sami: I don't know. Is your land full of gallows and torches? (16) Sami: I don't think that's the message that went out when you entered. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: No, it has trees and cogs. (16) Sami: Shoot. Fudge. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: This isn't good. (16) Sami: I think we went to different flippin' places, Sami. (16) Sami: (( Kate. >_< ))> (16) Sami: (( Getting tired and making mistakes now )) (11) calamitousClotho GM: S => SSami: Enter (16) Sami: Katie....this place is kind of creepy. (16) Sami: Let's trade lands. (16) Sami: You like creepy stuff! (25) Dean: Disconnecting from server... (16) Sami: Actually, I think I'm kinda....flippin' right the flip out here. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Mine is fairly creepy. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: By your standards, I think. (16) Sami: And you said there are flippin' creepy monsters on this side? (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Possibly. Keep an eye out and have a weapon ready. (24) Kate Wightt AA: Kate: Check on that imp. (16) Sami: Man, I already allocated a flippin' paintbrush because I didn't want to use anything too serious to fight off the Colonel! (16) Sami: Flip! (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: That's not good. (11) calamitousClotho GM: Sami, you see a long cobblestone road, lined with torches every hundred yards or so in one direction. It's leading to a town, that's surrounded by torches. A noose hangs from every sturdy branch, some with skeletons, or corpses, dangling in them. They have signs hanging around their neck, and they all say the same thing: "WITCH" (16) Sami: Katie... (16) Sami: ...what the flip have you gotten me into? (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I don't know. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: But I'm coming. (24) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Don't worry.